dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nail
|Race = Namekian |Allegiance = Warrior-type Namekians |Date of death = May 10, Age 767 (Piccolo dies; alternate timeline) Age 774 (Piccolo died and later revived) Age 789 (Piccolo dies, DBGT) |FamConnect = Guru (father) Moori (brother) Cargo (brother) Dende (brother) 105 other brothers Piccolo Jr. (permanent fusee) Kami (permanent fusee) King Piccolo (second father due to fusion with Piccolo) Unnamed offspring (brothers due to fusion with Piccolo) Piano ''(brother due to fusion with Piccolo) Tambourine (brother due to fusion with Piccolo) Cymbal (brother due to fusion with Piccolo) Drum (brother due to fusion with Piccolo) }} Nail (ネイル, Neiru) is a Namekian and described as the lone "fighter class" Namekian left. He is the personal bodyguard to Grand Elder Guru, and is incredibly strong for a Namekian. In fact, he is the most powerful Namekian alive at the time of Frieza's attack on Planet Namek. He would later fuse with Piccolo, meaning he would continue to hold the title of the most powerful Namekian, as he was part of Piccolo's immense strength. Overview Appearance and Personality Nail takes a very similar appearance to Piccolo. He dons a blue vest, red wristbands, and a white scarf around his neck. His chest and stomach are mostly exposed, he wears a blue belt (similar to that of Piccolo's) with white pants (also similar to Piccolo's, only a different color), and brown pointed boots (which are identical to Piccolo's and the other Namekians). Nail takes on a very heroic, honorable persona. He dedicates his life to the protection of Guru, the Grand Elder of Namek. He cares deeply about his Namekian brothers, something he shows greatly during his battle with Frieza. Despite being the most powerful Namekian of his time, with a power level of 42,000 (making him comparable to the ranks of the Ginyu Force in power), he is easily brushed aside by the immense power of the galactic tyrant Frieza. Despite being completely outmatched, he continues to attack Frieza, only to suffer a brutal defeat. After fusing with Piccolo, his soul continues to reside within the ultimate Namekian warrior. Biography While Gohan and Krillin were combating Captain Ginyu, Nail had to battle with Frieza in order to stop him from killing Guru and obtaining the Dragon Balls for himself. Despite Frieza being his lowest level of power at 530,000, Nail was no match for the tyrant, and even lost an arm (which he regenerated) during the battle. Before Frieza could finish Nail off, Nail revealed that this fight was to delay Frieza so Dende could get the Namekian Dragon Balls' password to the Earthlings. Enraged, Frieza immediately departs at full speed, leaving Nail to die on the ground. Shortly afterward a newly resurrected Piccolo arrives and finds the disabled Namekian. Nail is still able to speak, Nail tells Piccolo that if Piccolo and Kami were one they would have beaten Frieza long ago. He asks Piccolo to fuse with him in order to increase his chances against Frieza, and at the same time save his life. Piccolo agrees after some questioning of Nail's motives, and indeed his power level increases dramatically to the point of being even with Frieza's second form or even stronger (since Frieza made the decision to use his second transformation immediately after Piccolo removed his heavily weighted clothing). In the anime only, when Piccolo fought second form Frieza, Nail revealed himself (through Piccolo's voice) to Frieza. Later, when Dende was killed by Frieza in his final form, Nail (as Piccolo's thoughts) was shocked and saddened. After, everyone on Namek was brought back to life, transported to Earth, and Guru's second death, Dende finally realized that Nail had merged with Piccolo. Later, Nail was heard via Piccolo's telepathic thoughts when Dende returned to Earth as its new Guardian during Cell's reign. Nail is later seen in Piccolo's flashback to Dende describing Fusion during Majin Buu's reign. Special abilities *'Flight': The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'''Ki ''Sense': The ability to sense ki energy. Nail is able to also sense if the energy is good or evil. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]: The most basic form of energy wave. *Full Power Energy Wave: A Ki blast of focused energy. Ranges in color. *Super Explosive Wave: A wave of energy more powerful than the simple explosive wave. Nail's version of the Super Explosive Wave looks very similar to Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave. Only used in video games. *Please Leave: A rush attack where shouts, "I won't show mercy!" as he charges at the opponent with his right arm rose. He then swings his arm forward to hand chop the opponent in their neck. *Mystic Flasher: A yellow ki wave Nail used to try and stop Frieza. *Mystic Attack: The Namekian ability to stretch one's limbs or make one's self bigger. Nail uses this technique only in video games. *Regeneration: The Namekian ability to regenerate a lost limb. *Fusion: The ability to intergrate his own power into that of another Namekian. Power Level In the Dragon Ball Z anime, Frieza says that Nail's power level is 42,000 after using his scouter to analyze him.Dragon Ball Z episode 75, "Password is Porunga" Video game appearances Nail made his video game debut as a playable character in the 1991 game Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza. In this video game, like he does in the manga, Nail fights Frieza so Dende can tell Z Fighters the password to summon Porunga. He later appears when he fuse with Piccolo. Nail appears in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu with a bigger role. He was training with himself using cloning (à la Piccolo) in a cave when Gohan and his friends met him. Later in the game, his role is the same like in the manga and anime. Over a decade later, in 2007, Nail reappears in the fighting game Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Although in the video games Budokai, Budokai 2, Budokai 3, and Infinite World, Piccolo had an alternate costume which resembled Nail's attire. Nail has also appears in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: '''Katsuji Mori, Taiten Kusunoki (Dragon Ball Kai) *Ocean Group Dub: Michael Dobson *FUNimation Dub: Sean Schemmel *Latin American Dub: Ismael Larumbe Sr. *Brazilian Dub: Marcelo Pissardini Trivia *Nail's name is a pun on the word "snail". *Nail can be considered the third strongest Namekian in the manga canon (after Piccolo and Nameless Namek). *If one looks closely, there are parts of Nail's clothing that were torn when fighting Frieza which aren't present when Piccolo arrives on the site of the battle in both the manga and anime, although Nail was clearly grieviously injured as before and had no time to recuperate. *Nail's power level of 42,000 is 18,000 higher than even Vegeta's initial level of 24,000 on Namek, arguably enough to put him on par with some members of the Ginyu Force depending on perspective. His level is so high that Frieza is astonished at the reading, and even says to himself that he would have liked to have him join his forces if he could. *In most of the ''Budokai'' games and Infinite World, Piccolo has a costume similar to Nail's outfit. References Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Nameks Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Martial Artists